Modern automobiles are no longer mere mechanical devices; they are pervasively monitored and controlled by dozens of digital computers coordinated via internal vehicular networks. While this transformation has driven major advancements in efficiency and safety, it has also introduced a range of new potential risks.
Because many of today's cars contain cellular connections and Bluetooth wireless technology, it is possible for a hacker, working from a remote location, to take control of various features, like the car locks and brakes, as well as to track the vehicle's location, eavesdrop on its cabin and steal vehicle data. Modern automobiles are pervasively computerized, and hence potentially vulnerable to such an attack. However, while previous research has shown that the internal networks within some modern cars are insecure, the associated threat model requiring prior physical access has justifiably been viewed as unrealistic. Exploitation is feasible via a broad range of attack vectors remote or physical connections, including mechanic diagnostic tools and CD players, Bluetooth, cellular, and radio; further, wireless communications channels allow long and short distance vehicle control and communication, location tracking, in-cabin audio exfiltration and theft.
Several solutions were disclosed in the prior art, including:
Chutorash, U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,351, disclosed a vehicle computer system which provides a firewall between an auto PC and its application software and the vehicle bus and vehicle components.
The firewall prevents unauthorized access by software in the auto PC to the vehicle bus and vehicle components. Preferably, the firewall utilizes encryption technology within the handshake between the auto PC software and firewall.
Dierickx, U.S. Pat. No. 8,402,268, disclosed a system for providing network security on a vehicle information system and methods for manufacturing and using same. The security system comprises an all-in-one security system that facilitates security system functions for the vehicle information system. Exemplary security system functions include secure storage of keys used to encrypt and/or decrypt system data, security-related application programming interfaces, a security log file, and/or private data. The security system likewise can utilize antivirus software, anti-spyware software, an application firewall, and/or a network firewall. As desired, the security system can include an intrusion prevention system and/or an intrusion detection system. If the information system includes a wireless distribution system, the security system can include an intrusion prevention (and/or detection) system that is suitable for use with wireless network systems. Thereby, the security system advantageously can provide a defense in depth approach by adding multiple layers of security to the information system.
Melman, U.S. Pat. No. 7,917,261, disclosed a method of controlling a control system for a vehicle comprising: providing at least one data communications bus; providing at least one firewall in communication with at least one data communications bus, wherein the at least one firewall creates at least two data communications bus from the at least one data communications bus; providing at least one vehicle device in communication with at least one of at least two data communications bus; providing at least one vehicle device in communication with at least one firewall; and providing at least one firewalled controller in communication with at least one firewall, wherein the firewalled controller transmits a directive to the firewall and the firewall transmits the directive through the at least two data communications bus which controls the at least one vehicle device.
However, none of the above prior art disclosures utilizes the unique characteristics of the vehicle's functioning logic and potential attack vectors.